


The birth of a warlock

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 (my entries) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Comeplay, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rituals, Summer Pornathon 2014, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, tropesmash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camelot's ground and crops are in need of rain King Arthur and his knights perform a ritual to please the Earth Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of a warlock

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for round 4 of Summer Pornathon 2014: TROPESMASH
> 
> Thank you Sillygoose for betaing!
> 
> Warnings: underage, dub-con, gangbang and felching, also smashed tropes: power imbalance, comeplay, rituals, age difference

 

"How old are you?" Arthur asks.

When the boy doesn't answer, Arthur puts one gloved hand underneath the boy's chin, hoisting his face up to have a look. He sees pale skin and huge blue eyes, their pupils blown wide in panic.

"This winter will be my sixteenth," the boy whispers. Arthur wouldn't give him more than thirteen, but this is how they are; the little malnourished peasant boys outside of Camelot are all skinny arses and bony knees.

Arthur sighs. At least the knights have made an effort to bring him as old as they could find. The rules are unbreakable though—the vessel must be pure for the Earth Goddess to accept the sacrifice. He wonders how much magic there is in the boy, and if it will be enough.

The ground underneath their feet is dry, the yellow, brittle grass cracking under his boots when Arthur moves back.

"Do you know what's going to happen, boy?" Arthur asks, slowly taking off his gloves. He hands them to the nearest knight, a dozen of whom are forming a circle around the sacred ground.

The boy nods. He's so calm, Arthur wonders if they’ve drugged him before preparing him for this ritual while bathing him and oiling his skin with scented balms, painting his wrists and chest with holy runes.

"Your name?"

"Merlin, Sire."

"Give me your hand, Merlin."

When the boy shivers at the sight of the silver blade, Arthur turns him around and wraps one hand over the boy's naked chest, holding him still. He cuts Merlin's skin right above the wrist, where the blood will run fast and pure but won't have trouble healing. Red drops fall to the ground.

“Let me,” Arthur says, curling his fingers around Merlin's limp cock, bringing it to hardness with quick, skillful strokes. The boy must spill to feed the earth. Besides, it'll be easier for him to accept Arthur later.

Merlin comes almost soundlessly, only shudders and stuttering breath indicating he’s spent. Arthur pushes on his shoulders and the boy kneels. It makes Arthur’s breathless for a moment, seeing those plump lips so close to his cock. But this is not what the ritual demands, so he makes Merlin lie down on his stomach with his knees curled up under his body.

"I see they've prepared you well." Arthur groans, feeling the boy's hole oiled and stretched for him.

The first thrust sends sparks along Arthur's body. He grips Merlin’s hips, trying to calm himself, to not show weakness in front of his knights. The boy whimpers and Arthur grits his teeth, going slowly until his cock’s twitching deep inside the boy’s tight hole.

He stands later, next to the holy fire, watching the knights go one by one. They’re thrusting hard but none of them is brutal. Still, once they're done, the boy's left on the ground panting and disoriented, leaking seed into the dry soil.

Arthur knows he shouldn't, but he's the king and no one can forbid him. He unclasps the silver pin of his cape and wraps the boy in red fabric. He weighs almost nothing when Arthur lifts him off the ground, carrying him to his chamber. He lays the boy down on the bed and fetches a goblet, holding it to his lips.

“This is sweet mead. For strength.”

He climbs on the bed and spreads Merlin’s legs. They boy's hole is swollen and gaping, still slowly oozing the seed of all the men. Arthur thumbs at the puffy pink flesh, gently rubbing a bit of the foamy release into the rim. Then he bends down and kisses those skinny buttocks, dragging his tongue towards the hole and lapping at the seed.

"I'll eat you clean, sweetheart. You'll feel better."

Merlin's mouth is open, the tip of his tongue visible when he licks his lips.

“Please, Sire.”

Arthur sucks on the bitter seed and wraps his hand around the boy’s straining cock. He pumps a few times while jabbing his tongue inside. When Merlin cries out Arthur smiles, because this time it’s only for him.

He can already feel the power rising in the wiry body of this boy. The candelabras and plates are rattling on the table. Merlin lies still with his eyes closed, sweat dripping from his temples. Outside, thunder booms and rain pours down, feeding the greedy earth. The sacrifice has been accepted.

“You’ll be mine,” Arthur says as he covers Merlin with blankets. “My warlock.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rebirth of a Kingdom (The birth of a warlock remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304009) by [invisikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisikitty/pseuds/invisikitty), [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic)




End file.
